guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:10.10.20.183/Archive
Please don't create build articles. They are not to be kept on GWiki, according to GW:BUILD. --Shadowcrest 01:43, 21 December 2007 (UTC) Hmmm, a private network IP address accessing a public web site? Most curious. --Wolfie (talk| ) 01:57, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :Yes, the address is a private networking address. Someone has either found a glitch, or is exploiting a hole in the system. They better get on this quick. -- Tasiden ::For those of you wondering what a "private network IP address" is, certain IP address ranges are reserved for internal / private use, and they cannot (at least should not) ever be allow to access a public site. To learn more, have a read of the Private network article on Wikipedia. --Wolfie (talk| ) 03:07, 21 December 2007 (UTC) Wat are you guyz talking about i didnt make any build on gwwiki?? 24.238.94.19 02:12, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :Why does your IP keep changing? Anyway, see here: , the eternal flame one. it should be deleted soon though, so hurry. --Shadowcrest 02:14, 21 December 2007 (UTC) How the hell did this end up in my "new messages?" Mr Emu 02:17, 21 December 2007 (UTC) wait so im not the only one whos getting this as a new message and has never edited guild wiki at all? Apparently something's messed up with how the wiki reads IPs, because 10.10.20.183 is definitely NOT my IP, nor did I create any build articles. I imagine the IP you see for "this user" keeps changing because it's actually different users somehow seen as the same user by the wiki. The above "Wat are you guyz..." was not me. (Ha, another two people responded before I could save changes. Looks like a lot of users got this New Message.)71.253.2.73 02:21, 21 December 2007 (UTC) I was just told I have new messages here, but this isn't my IP... 76.224.18.8 02:23, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :Me too. My IP address is nowhere near (numerically) this address, and yet I was told not to create new webpages... It's not my fault... It's the voices in my head. 68.163.47.176 02:37, 21 December 2007 (UTC) haha me 2- 68.196.84.214 02:28, 21 December 2007 (UTC) o.O Wiki disturbs and confuses me in brand new ways now. 76.174.39.191 02:29, 21 December 2007 (UTC) I think being a private IP address might be causing some problems. --Wolfie (talk| ) 02:29, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :And we didn't all get the message, we watch recent changes. --Shadowcrest 02:30, 21 December 2007 (UTC) ::I reported the bug --Gimmethegepgun 02:31, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :::I can confirm it, I just logged out, and it said I had new messages, and took me to this page.-- (Talk) ( ) 02:34, 21 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Yup, did it to me too --Gimmethegepgun 02:49, 21 December 2007 (UTC) ._. This is not my IP address. --69.29.99.58 02:48, 21 December 2007 (UTC) um what my ip address is different from this i havent changed anything!!!!!!!!!! :I got the same result as MP47 when I logged out. This is odd. Cress Arvein(Talk) 03:01, 21 December 2007 (UTC) wtf is this - Chrisworld 03:05, 21 December 2007 (UTC) I just got the "new message" alert and got directed here too. How bizarre. 81.107.223.59 03:07, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :Well, if Wolfie's right, and it's just a matter of the type of IP being used, maybe if I delete this takl page, the problem will cease to exist?-- (Talk) ( ) 03:11, 21 December 2007 (UTC) ::Thought of that, and 90% sure that would work, however am 10% concerned at how all these people are getting "new message" alerts for their talk pages, would deleting this have some adverse effect them? Would suggest someone with more knowledge of wiki-internals make a judgement call on that. --Wolfie (talk| ) 03:14, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :Yea im confused... what did i do?67.81.169.196 03:12, 21 December 2007 (UTC) ::Deleting didn't help...-- (Talk) ( ) 03:13, 21 December 2007 (UTC) ::Logged out, new messages up, even with nothing there. Cress Arvein(Talk) 03:13, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :::So you got the standard gold-coloured banner with "you have a new message" etc, clicked on the link and it took you to here as a blank page, or showed the "page not found, do you want to search, start new article?" page? I'm thinking out loud here, if deleting didn't do the trick (this started as soon as this page was created so is tied in somehow), am currently think either hadn't waited long enough between deleting and restoring (ie, may need caches flushed first) or somehow someone has altered the "new message" banner code to point to this talk page instead of "user's own" (would surely be unlikely, but being an internal address may have found an exploit?). Thoughts, comments? --Wolfie (talk| ) 03:37, 21 December 2007 (UTC) Why did I get a message? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 24.16.45.133 ( ) 03:27, December 21, 2007. :Read the note at the top. This isn't your IP address --Gimmethegepgun 03:28, 21 December 2007 (UTC) ::also got the same "new message" thing, though this is not my ip -blaster 68.142.57.149 03:30, 21 December 2007 (UTC) yeah this is NOT my IP and i got the message too..... sumthing on the server is going crazy... @v 69.154.20.176 03:38, 21 December 2007 (UTC) ::Also got it for no reason. 67.87.113.101 07:28, 21 December 2007 (UTC) Simple Solution Protect this talk page.~'' [[User:Gold Dean|'Gold']] [[User:Gold Dean|'Dean']] - 03:52, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :The question then would be if they would regain notifications when their own talk pages are added to though? I would suggest we need a knowledgeable wiki-support person to assess this, before we start just "trying things", otherwise run the risk of making things worse due to not being aware of the cause. --Wolfie (talk| ) 03:58, 21 December 2007 (UTC) ? i know nothing about any of this —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by 70.167.72.112 ( ) 07:59, December 21, 2007. :See notice at top of the page and read discussions on this page. --Wolfie (talk| ) 09:05, 21 December 2007 (UTC) What Wikia had to say I jumped onto Wikia's IRC server and had a chat to some of the support people, here's a transcript: Do we have any Wikia support personnel on-line? GuildWiki_Wolfie, what might be your problem? :D There appears to be some issues on GuildWiki, user's are receiving "new message" alerts for a talk page that is not their own... specifically the talk page is User talk:10.10.20.183, which is a private IP and whenever a message is added to that talk page, seems any user who has logged in to GuildWiki since that page was created, gets dirrected to that page GuildWiki_Wolfie: www.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contact GuildWiki_Wolfie: squid config is currently being fixed squid = caching server? How does that relate to a private IP talk page issue? JSharp: is 10.10.20.144 regexblocked? GuildWiki_Wolfie: It's turning the IPs into internal ones Ouch! so everybody seems to be coming from the 10.10.... its not Manticore catherine unblocked it to unblock a 10th of wikia users O_O for 15 minutes over 10000 people were blocked isn't 10.0.0.0/8 a private network block? that wouldn't work you'd need 10.x.0.0/x Starnestommy: Yup, that's why initially thought was very strange... then alot of users started getting "new message" alerts whenever anyone added to that specific talk page GHe|BUSY: Are you able to give an estimated time for resolution? lemme check Standing by... GuildWiki_Wolfie: John Q has fixed what he can; the European crew will be able to attack it in 3-4 hours. 10. used to be one of the "private" reserved blocks, but i think iccann opened it up a few years ago Ghe|BUSY: Ok, I'll post something up on GuildWiki so others are aware of what's happening. --Wolfie (talk| ) 04:40, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for checking this out, Wolfie. Also, can you give "uberfuzzy" a smack on the head? 10.x.x.x is still private addressing. I'll bet my CCNA training on that! -- Tasiden ::hehe, ... and my MCNE, Masters of Business (Hons. Computing) and near 25 years of network support, design, management etc, thankfully was not showing as a Wikia support personnel, I did give a reply back but seems missed copy/pasting it, but you can consider them smacked, was prob just an IRC lurker anyway. (I hope! :D ). --Wolfie (talk| ) 09:05, 21 December 2007 (UTC) I was using a schoolcomputer on a huge network when I got this message, maybe that has something to do with it 62.212.134.212 08:38, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :No, that would have nothing to do with it, unless you are the person who created the "Build" that Shadowcrest was talking about originally. This all started when someone did just that, and Shadowcrest was giving them a reprimand... but he didn't realize that a 10.x.x.x address is not a public IP, and therefore it could not be directed to the offender. Instead what ended up happening is that the Wiki protocol is thinking that a message to the IP address 10.x.x.x should go out to EVERYONE on the ENTIRE network, which happens to be the entire INTERNET, including every single visitor to this site. This is why EVERYONE is getting a note saying they have new messages. It won't matter if you've ever edited anything at all or what type of network you're on. You will get this note. The only way for it to get fixed is for someone of high authority to fix it on the back end. -- Tasiden ::Sorry for the double posting, but I just wanted to direct everyone's attention to the noticeboard... PanSola says that they are on it! So just sit back and wait! -- Tasiden